yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Academy Invasion Arc Episode 3
"The Duel Starved Amazoness" is the 3rd episode of the series. Manjoume in search of Judai to duel him....finds the Tyler Sisters and is challenged to duel them. will he be able to handle their Tag team plays? Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler Turn 1: Chazz Chazz draws "Masked Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1100) in Defense Position. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 2: Gloria Gloria draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it, fusing the "Amazoness Queen" and "Amazoness Swords Woman " in her hand to Fusion Summon "Amazoness Empress " (2800/2400) in Attack Position. "Amazoness Empress" attacks and destroys "Masked Dragon". "Empress" then inflicts piercing damage to Chazz (Chazz: 4000 → 2300 LP). The effect of "Masked Dragon" activates, letting Chazz Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Chazz Chazz draws. On Chazz's Standby Phase, the effect of "Armed Dragon LV3" activates, allowing Chazz to send "Armed Dragon LV3" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" from his Deck (2400/1700) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV5" to send "Despair from the Dark" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy "Empress", but due to the effect of "Empress", "Amazoness" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 4: Grace Grace draws. Grace activates "Polymerization", fusing "Spy" and the "Amazoness Tiger" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Amazoness Pet Liger" (2500/2400) in Attack Position. "Pet Liger" attacks "Armed Dragon LV5", with its effect allowing it to gain 500 ATK during damage calculation (2500 → 3000). "Pet Liger" then destroys "Armed Dragon LV5" (Chazz: 2300 → 1900 LP). "Empress" attacks Chazz directly, but Chazz activates his face-down "Direct Border" to draw a card since he took Battle Damage from a monster with at most 1000 ATK. Also while "Direct Border" is face-up, monsters with 1000 or more ATK can’t attack directly. Grace activates the Continuous Spell Card "Amazoness Magic Mirror", which allows her to redirect any effect damage she takes back to her opponents, but if she does not control an "Amazoness" monster, "Magical Mirror" will destroy itself. Grace Sets two cards. Turn 5: Chazz Chazz draws. Chazz activates "Graceful Charity " to draw three cards and discard two cards (one of which is "Ojamagic"). Since "Ojamagic " was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to add "Ojama Yellow ", "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" from his Deck to his hand. Chazz activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Infernal Incinerator" (2800/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Infernal Incinerator", it gains 200 ATK for every monster Grace and Gloria control. They control two ("Infernal Incinerator": 2800 → 3200/1800). "Infernal Incinerator" attacks "Pet Liger", but due to the effect of "Empress", "Pet Liger" isn't destroyed by battle (Grace: 4000 → 3300 LP). Chazz Sets two cards. Grace activates her face-down "Amazoness Hot Spring". During each End Phase, while she controls an "Amazoness" monster, the sisters can gain LP equal to the amount of battle damage they took in one battle this turn (Gloria and Grace: 3300 → 4000 LP). Grace activates her face-down "Amazoness Curse Mirror". Once per battle during either player's turn, she can reduce the battle damage she would take from a battle to 0. Turn 6: Gloria Gloria draws. "Empress" attacks "Infernal Incinerator". Due to the effects of "Empress" and "Curse Mirror", "Empress" isn't destroyed by battle and Gloria takes no Battle Damage. As an "Amazoness" monster battled, Grace activates the other effect of "Liger", decreasing the ATK of the attacked monster after damage calculation ("Infernal Incinerator" 3200 → 2400). "Pet Liger" attacks "Infernal Incinerator", with its effect increasing its ATK by 500 ("Pet Liger": 2500 → 3000/2400). "Pet Liger" then destroys "Incinerator" (Chazz: 1700 → 1100 LP). Gloria Sets a card. Turn 7: Chazz Chazz draws. Chazz then activates "Desperado Manager" to draw two cards (one of which is "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!") and return three cards ("Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green") in his hand to the top of his Deck in the order he chooses. Chazz then activates "Enchanting Fitting Room" to pay 800 Life Points (Chazz 1100 → 300) and look at the top four cards of his Deck. If Chazz finds any Level 3 or below Normal Monsters, he can Special Summon them, but anything else will be returned to his Deck. Chazz reveals his top four cards to be "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green", and "Call of the Haunted", so "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green" are Special Summoned (0/1000 each) in Defense Position while "Call of the Haunted" is returned to Chazz's Deck. Gloria activates the face-down Continuous Trap Card "Amazoness Hall". Each time Chazz Special Summons a monster(s) while Gloria and Grace control an "Amazoness" monster, their LP will increase equal to the combined ATK of the monster(s). Since Chazz has all three Ojama brothers face-up on his side of the field, he activates "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" to destroy all cards on Gloria's side of the field. Chazz activates his face-down "Ojama Trio" to Special Summon three "Ojama Tokens" (0/1000) to Gloria's side of the field in Defense Position. These Tokens can't be Tributed for a Tribute Summon and if any are destroyed the controller of those tokens will take 300 damage for each token destroyed. Chazz then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green" together and Fusion Summon "Ojama King" (0/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Shield Attack", equipping it to "Ojama King" and swapping its ATK and DEF ("Ojama King": 0 → 3000/3000 → 0). Chazz then activates "Ojamuscle" to destroy all "Ojama" monsters besides "Ojama King" and make the ATK of "Ojama King" the number of "Ojama" monsters destroyed times 1000. Three were destroyed ("Ojama King": 3000 → 6000/3000). The effects of the "Ojama Tokens" activate (Gloria: 4000 → 3700 → 3400 → 3100 LP). "Ojama King" attacks and destroys "Pet Liger" (Gloria: 3100 → 0 LP).